


(Too) Young Love

by Kaoupa



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Takes place during Together Forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoupa/pseuds/Kaoupa
Summary: It turns out living your whole life at home, never going to school, and living with guardians who aren't really always there can lead to gaps in your knowledge.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	(Too) Young Love

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted to get this out there. I saw a few posts online about this general topic, but I never read any stories about it. If there are any others, please tell me.
> 
> I don't own Steven Universe.

“Steven… I can’t.”

“...Is that a no?” 

Connie, in that second, could not recall a single time she had ever seen her boyfriend look so heartbroken before. So she chose her next words carefully.

“It’s a ‘not yet’, Steven.” Connie replied sadly. “It’s a ‘I can’t yet even though I want to’.”

“...Connie… did your family force you to agree to get engaged with somebody else?” 

Steven’s heart looked even more broken.

“What?! No!” Connie was shocked for a second before she leaned into her boyfriend’s arms. “Steven… it’s you. I’m not engaged to anybody, and I just want you, okay? I’m… I love you, and have only ever wanted you for a long time now. And… I do want to marry you someday.”

“So… why’d you say no?”

Connie sighed. “Steven, we legally can’t. We’re too young to get married.”

Steven was silent for several seconds.

“Huh?”

The implied question made Connie blink.

“Steven, in our country both parties need to be at least 18 years old before they can get married.”

Steven looked somewhat blank at this explanation.

“...Didn’t your dad or the Gems ever tell you that?” Connie hazarded a guess.

The silence continued.

“Didn’t you ever learn that at school?”

Steven shook his head a second before Connie remembered how Steven had reacted when he went to  _ her  _ school several years ago. 

And the fact that she had never heard anything from the Gems or Greg about Steven going to school at any point in his life.

Or really done all that much of anything that could be considered “humanlike” outside of Beach City without having a reason related to the gems.

As he did that, Connie felt somewhat odd. Like there was something bubbling up inside her that was halfway between a groan and a scream.

No, wait. That was exactly it.

Just then, her timer went off.

“Oh! Uh… we’d better get you back home! So you can study…” Steven sadly replied.

“Study can wait!” Connie snapped, before stopping. “Actually, I’m going home, but you’re coming with me!”

Looking very confused, Steven nevertheless did not fight as Connie dragged him over to Lion.

The next time the two of them came back to the Beach House, it would involve Doug and Priyanka being there too, a lot of yelling on their side, and the words “parental neglect” being flung around a great deal.


End file.
